


sparks in your eyes and it hits me so hard, it's unreal

by mikunicchi



Series: a season's tale [3]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Slice of Life, island au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:55:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28981482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikunicchi/pseuds/mikunicchi
Summary: one of the drabbles set before the love is simple with you and others are after that.
Relationships: Ohno Satoshi/Sakurai Sho
Series: a season's tale [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1845052
Comments: 3
Kudos: 19





	sparks in your eyes and it hits me so hard, it's unreal

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY 39TH BIRTHDAY SAKURAI SHO I LOVE YOU  
> Writing yama on Sho's birthday has become my routine so here you have some more drabbles from my island AU.  
> Fourth drabble is set *during* the events in love is simple with you, but other than that all of them are set after the events in love is simple with you  
> Titles are inspired by In the Summer  
> if you squint enough, you'll also find some suezu because I couldn't contain myself lol  
> Enjoy!

  * I. Don’t let go, don’t let go



Time was a mystery.

Sho often mused about the time, even though he never talked about it to anyone. Maybe, just maybe, he was a hopeless romantic deep down but he would never accept that. Nor the fact that he was deeply, deeply missing Ohno.

Their relationship hadn't changed much. Sho sometimes thought that despite living in a changing world, Ohno's love was the only thing that remained unchanging.

Maybe, just maybe, he was a romanticist after all.

The rain was hitting the window of his apartment, and by the slightly open window, the scent of trees and soil was filling the room. It was spring, and Ohno was away for the spring tour of his dance troop.

The room felt spacious without Ohno by his side. After the last time, he had gone to Tokyo to help them, he had been going to join them from time to time, which required Ohno to be away. Sho was happy for him despite the fact that it felt so lonely without Ohno next to him. The distance between Tokyo and Yakushima was just too far and Sho felt sad every time he thought about it.

They could go back to Tokyo. They had never spoken about it but if Sho requested another transfer from his company, they would gladly transfer him back to Tokyo. They could go back to Tokyo but Tokyo would never feel like home and both knew that.

Their home was Yakushima. And both wanted to keep it like that.

  * II. Even when the seasons change



The spring changed into summer and the rain gave some relief to the temperature that kept rising gradually. Sho was somehow glad that it always rained in Yakushima. The sound of rain hitting the ground had become a familiar sound to Sho’s ears.

Ohno was back from the tour. He told him that they had come to an agreement about Ohno’s position. He was only going to participate in case someone had to be replaced. He liked dancing, and he liked being there but not as much as he liked being in Yakushima, together with Sho.

The night Ohno came back from Tokyo, they snuggled together despite the hot weather. The yearning they felt for one another was enough to beat the summer heat.

  * III. Tell me that you feel the same



Nino as much as he didn’t show, was caring and tried to do anything in his strength to prevent anything from happening that could possibly hurt his friends. The sharpness of his tongue was just a way to show that he cared, because really if he didn’t care, he wouldn’t even bother with them at all.

His small circle of friends contained Jun and Aibaka, who was his childhood friends. He knew them since they were in diapers, and despite the fact that Aiba, as the hopeless romantic he is, kept saying that they were meant to be friends, Nino thought it was stupid. They were born in the same island, and everyone knew each other in this island.

But when Ohno and Sho came into the picture, Nino had to think that Aibaka might have a tiny point.

It was Ohno who called Nino to meet with him in an Izakaya. “Meet me at the izakaya,” was the only instruction Ohno gave Nino but it was easy to find him. There were only two Izakayas in total, after all, it would never be hard to find him.

Ohno was sipping his beer when Nino got to the Izakaya.

“Only me?” Nino asked as soon as he sat down. He was certain that others will be present as well.

Ohno hummed.

Nino frowned as he looked suspiciously at Ohno. “Why?”

“Why, couldn’t it be that I want to hang out with you?” Ohno grinned.

Nino narrowed his eyes. “It’s strange.”

Ohno chuckled. “You’re so cunning.”

“And you’re trying to be mysterious,” Nino spit. “Tell me.”

Ohno hummed one more time as he looked at his glass of beer. The water droplets were sliding down to the table as he tried his best to gather the words and form a sentence.

“Is this about Sho-chan?” Nino asked, trying to help.

Ohno nodded.

Nino smiled as he leaned back to his chair, crossing his hands in front of his chest. “You like him,” Nino said. It was a statement, not a question.

“I do,” Ohno confirmed.

It has been a few months since Sho came into the island. And a few weeks since their joint dinner with all five of them. Nino knew something was up with Ohno when he saw the glint in his eyes as he looked at Sho. Those were the eyes someone in love and Nino would never forget how softer those eyes become when he was looking at Sho.

“And why did you call me here?” Nino asked, this time serious. “Are you asking for my opinion? Or are you asking for permission?”

“I don’t know,” Ohno chuckled once again. “I don’t know what I’m asking but I just wanted to tell you.”

Nino exhaled. “I see. So you just want someone to wipe your tears if Sho-chan refuses you.”

“Guess that’s not wrong.”

Nino stood up from his chair to go sit next to Ohno. “Be brave, old man. I am sure it’ll go well,” he bumped his shoulder to Ohno’s. “I can assure you that you don’t look that old.”

That got Ohno to laugh out loud. “Well, guess I should thank you for that.”

“I got your back,” Nino said with a pat behind Ohno’s back. “So, go for it!”

***

It was already nearing midnight when Nino finally got back to his apartment. While walking, he was thinking about how he would love Ohno to find happiness as the words of Ohno echoed in his mind: “I want the same for you too, Nino.”

His steps came into a halt in front of his door, as he saw one tall figure sitting on the small bench in front of his apartment.

“Jun-pon?”

“Oh, you’re back,” Jun got up when he saw Nino.

“What are you doing here?”

Jun rolled his eyes. “I live here you know.”

Nino reflected the same gesture. “I meant outside of my door.”

“Getting some fresh air,” Jun replied with a huff. “And wanted to give you some corn soup but you weren’t here, so I am here to complain about you wasting food and my efforts.”

Nino laughed and raised his hands in surrender. “I’m sorry.”

Jun clicked his tongue and moved towards his own door. “I put it in your fridge, so eat that next morning.”

“Got it, thanks Jun-pon.”

“Good night, Nino.”

“Good night.”

Nino looked behind the closed door of Jun. At times like this, he wished if he was as brave as Ohno to open up to Jun.

  * IV. Skin touches to skin for a million kisses



One day, Ohno told Sho that he wanted to take him to somewhere. And when Sho was thinking that this somewhere to be in Yakushima, Ohno urged him to his boat, and they sailed to the open sea. Sho wondered where they were going, but even the ride on the Ohno’s boat was good. It was a sunny day, the weather was perfect, and he had Ohno by his side.

It took them an hour to reach their destination.

“I come here to camp from time to time,” Ohno explained. “When the weather is good, I come here, built my tent, make a fire. I eat, drink and when the night comes, I watch the stars.”

Ohno took Sho’s hand, leading him through the beach. “I don’t bring anyone here,” he added. “But tonight, I want to watch the stars with you.”

Sho chuckled. “That’s cheesy.”

Ohno shrugged. “Even an old man like me can be cheesy.”

“Stop calling yourself as old. If you’re old, that makes me old too.”

Ohno hummed. “Well, we’re the elderly couple then,” Ohno said with a straight face and before Sho could get angry, he just leaned in for a kiss.

The day was coming to an end, as the sun was setting on the horizon. They didn’t need anything else. They were together.


End file.
